


Wolfbane Poison

by zephyrcat3



Category: Carnival Row (TV), Pushing Daisies, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Comfort, Drugs, Drugs Made Them Do It, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hangover, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Some Humor, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrcat3/pseuds/zephyrcat3
Summary: Emile, Rycroft, Ned, and Bronni get bored one night and think "hey, let's get high off some good shit to spice our night up" and get up to things they normally wouldn't do
Relationships: Charlotte "Chuck" Charles/Ned, Emile/Bronni, Garrett/Rycroft, Ned (Pushing Daisies)/Rycroft Philostrate, Rycroft Philostrate/Vignette Stonemoss





	Wolfbane Poison

"You seriously want us to do drugs with you?" The Pie-maker wasn't shameless in his question. He was very surprised when Emile suggested they do drugs to make their boring night better.

"Ye, bruv. It'll just be a few shots," She assured.

"Just a shot, she says. Then she ends up half-naked in an alleyway," Philo sarcastically commented.

"It was only one time, Philo!" The she-elf groaned.

"Yeah, but it still happened," The half-fae replied, sipping at his tea.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Em. Even if it's a few shots, you don't know what's in that stuff," Her girlfriend, Bronni agreed with a small whimper.

"Not yet at least," The she-elf replied, picking up the bottle and reading the ingredients. In it, there was wolfbane, Sugar, Salt, Milk, Lotus flower, Red tulip petals, Six drops of vampire venom, Some cola, A dash of cocaine, A bit of weed, a bit of a sexual drug for women, A hint of chocolate, and a few drops of elven blood. "It doesn't look that bad. It only had three drugs in it."

"Three!? Lemme see it," The half-fae said, grabbing the bottle from her and reading the ingredients. "Emile, this could kill you if you aren't careful."

"Yeah, but it said that the dosage is high as hell and won't kill you if you only take some," The she-elf replied. "C'mon, guuys. Tonight's boring enough and sprucing it up a bit with shots will make it better!"

"Are we just gonna do shots?" Philo asked.

"We'll just do shots. It's a low dosage and it won't hurt to try," She replied, opening the bottle and pouring the contents into small glass shot cups. 

"Are you sure it just has THREE drugs in it?" The Pie-maker asked.

"Yeah, and it most likely won't have an effect on dudes since it's more of a drug for us girls," She explained, putting the top back on the bottle. "I advise you get formal for the occasion, boys Takin' shots in the forms you're both in won't end very well."

"Get formal? What do you mean by that?" Ned asked.

"She means go into your full moon form, like a werewolf," The half-fae replied, gaining the ears, tail, and secondary traits of a dark brown wolf.

"I dunno if I should, Em. I usually do things I wouldn't in that form. What if I hurt you guys or something?" He replied.

"You haven't been in that form in a while. I'm sure you won't hurt anyone," She assured.

"That's what I'm mostly worried about. The more


End file.
